Last Kiss
by Lisnaskea
Summary: Michal & Maria story. I was inspired by the Pearl Jam song. Please review! Part 1/1


I was listening to 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam in math class the other day and the idea for a story just kind of came to me. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael walked up the front steps of Maria's house and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps before Amy Deluca opened the door.  
  
"Hi Michael, come in." He stepped inside the house and looked around. Everything in there reminded him of Maria. He looked back at Amy and gave her a small smile.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess."  
  
"Amy, I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to…"  
  
"It's alright." Amy said, interrupting him. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible."  
  
"Michael, it wasn't your fault." She said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now, what was it you came over here for?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could up into Maria's room. It kind of makes me feel closer to her, you know?" Amy smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean, I find my self in there a lot these days. Your welcome to go up there." Michael smiled at Amy and gave her a small hug.  
  
"Thank you." He pulled out of their hug and began to climb the stairs.  
  
When he reached Maria's room, he slowly turned the handle and entered the room. He was hit with a scent that was truly Maria: spicy yet sweet at the same time. He smiled a little to him self as he looked at a picture of him and Maria that was taken at prom. She looked gorgeous that night. Hell, she was gorgeous all the time. He put the picture down and then lay down on the bed. He thought back to the night that had changed everything.  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Michael pulled up to Maria's house in Max's jeep. He honked the horn twice and waited for Maria to appear. She opened the front door and smiled at him. She quickly ran to the jeep and hopped in.  
  
"Hey Space boy." She said as she kissed him. He kissed her back and then said,  
  
"Hey." He pulled away from the curb and began driving. They had been in the car for few minutes when Maria finally spoke up.  
  
"How'd you manage to get Max's car?" She asked.  
  
"With just a little begging and pleading." He said and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
"Oh where oh where can my baby be  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world"  
  
  
  
Maria pulled away from their kiss and then looked up at the road ahead of them. She saw the car in front of then stall suddenly.  
  
"Michael!" She yelled. He couldn't do anything but turn to the right. As he did, he lost all control of the car. He saw they were headed straight for a lamp post. Just as they were about to hit he heard Maria scream out in pure terror. Then, everything went black.  
  
  
  
"We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
  
We hadn't driven very far  
  
There in the road straight up ahead  
  
A car was stalled the engine was dead  
  
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
  
The screaming tires the busting glass  
  
The painful scream that I heard last"  
  
  
  
Michael woke up to fell the rain coming down on them. He rubbed his eyes and felt the warm blood pour out from a gash on his forehead. He tried to piece together what had just happened. The car in front of him had stalled so he swerved out of the way. He was driving with Maria. Maria! Where was she? He sat up and got a sudden rush of pain in his head but it didn't matter, he needed to find Maria. He looked to his right and saw her lying a couple of feet from the car. He limped over to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Michael?" She asked quietly. He could hear her struggling to breathe.  
  
"It's me, don't worry. I'm here." He said.  
  
"Just hold me right now." He did as he was told and held her close. He kissed her on the forehead and tried to hold back his tears.  
  
"Michael, I love you."  
  
"No, Maria you can't do this. You're not gonna die. Just hold on till the ambulance gets here and then Max can heal you. Everything will be ok." Michael said as he let the tears flow freely. She looked up at him and they kissed their last kiss.  
  
"I love you." He said. She gave him a small smile and said,  
  
"I love you too." Her eyes closed and he could hear her take her last breath, and then she was gone.  
  
  
  
"When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
  
There were people standing all around  
  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
  
I lifted her head she looked at me and said  
  
Hold me darling just a little while  
  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss  
  
I found the love that I knew I have missed  
  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
  
I lost my love my life that night"  
  
  
  
Michael sat up and looked around Maria's room. She was gone. He couldn't do anything to bring her back. He couldn't remember how long he sat there holding Maria that night. But he could remember vowing to Maria that he would change, he would be a better person, just so he could see her when he left this world.  
  
  
  
"Oh where oh where can my baby be  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world" 


End file.
